


That Time of the Year Again

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Wander Over Yonder, woy - Fandom
Genre: And Lots of It, M/M, Porn, peepers is a little sex freak, watchdog mating season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the watchdogs mating season and Peepers thought he was strong enough to be alone on the Skullship with the person he's had a crush on for as long as he can remember: Lord Hater</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Year Again

This was driving him crazy. 

Commander Peepers, loyal leader of the Watchdog army, was seriously regretting his decision to stay aboard the Skullship during his species mating season. Everybody else had gone back to their home planet. Everyone except for Peepers. 

And the reason why was the only other one on board with him.

Of corse, the reason why he stayed was the same thing driving him crazy. He thought he could stay in control of it if it was just him, but oh no. Instead it only made everything worse. 

Sharing a big, empty spaceship with the one you've been in love with for years while its your mating season is the definition of hell.

At least this is the last night, Peepers thought to himself. Tomorrow the rest of the watchdogs would be picked up and his desperate want to bang his boss would go back to his normal, not-so-desperate want to bang his boss. 

But right now, in this moment, it was unbearable. Peepers had been trying and trying to get off, but nothing had worked. He almost went to Lord Hater to ask him to fuck him, the only thing stopping him being the possible threat of being fired a second time. 

"PEEPERS!!"

The tiny watchdog jumped a foot in the air as his leaders voice came on though the speaker system. 

"PEEPERS, IM THIRSTY. BRING ME A GLASS OF WATER." There was a beat, and then an added, "PLEASE."

It was the middle of the night and Hater was using the speaker system to ask for a simple task. Of corse he would that amazing, wonderful---Peepers slapped himself. Right now was not the time. 

Leaving his room, Peepers walked all the way to the kitchens, filled a glass with water, and then begain to make his way all the way down to Hater's room. 

Instead, he found Hater outside his own room. 

"Sir?"

"Oh, uh, you were taking to long with the water."

Peepers handed Hater the glass of water, which he finished in three gulps.

"Now, if that's all sir, I'll be going back to bed now."

As he turned to enter his room, however, his wrist was grabbed by Hater.

"S-sir?"

"Are you doing ok?" Hater asked, sounding much more awake now than he had before. 

"What do you mean?" Peepers asked, eye fixed on the spot where Hater was holding onto him. 

"Well, you know, it's your....mating season......and I just wanna know if you're really doing as ok as you said you are this week."

Yes, is what Peepers wanted to say. Yes, I'm fine, please let me go before I loose what little control I have left. It's fine. I can make it through this last night. Thanks, but I'm fine.

The words were there. The words were right there. But it had been a full week of this hormonal torture and the words that came out were the exact opposite of what Peepers wanted to say. Instead, he said the truth.

"No, Sir, I am not ok. It's been almost a full week and if I don't get laid soon I feel like I'm going to explode. I stayed aboard the Skullship because you're here, Sir, and I have been in love with you for grop knows how long."

The moment it was out he regretted it. He shut his eye and flinched away, waiting for the worst. Instead, Hater let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh man. This whole time I thought it was one-sided."

Peepers opened his eye and dared a glance at Hater. "Exu--what?"

The only response he got was a kiss.

It was everything he'd ever wanted. Hater, his Hater, kissing him. One taste and he wanted, needed more. 

He was desperate, kiss-hungry, and after stumbling to the bed and making out for quite some time, Peepers had had enough. He wanted more.

Peepers pushed Hater onto his back, and when the skeleton began to speak, Peepers cut him off with a kiss. 

Clothes were shed and Peepers almost began drooling at the sight of Haters penis. It was almost as big as he was. Shit, he couldn't wait.

And wait he didn't. Peepers jumped right in with two feet, grinding hard up against it and kissing it and licking it and oh the sounds he was drawing out of Hater were music to his ears. 

When grinding became not enough for him, Peepers turned to face Hater and slid himself all the way down. 

His erogenous zone was not so much hit as punched in the face and the noise that followed was very un-leader-like. 

"Is it......ok....if I do that again, S-Sir?" He panted.

Hater, who's claws were dug into Peepers bed like nails and eyes were only half focusing, swallowed and nodded. "As many times as you like."

And so he did. Over and over and over again, until the empty Skullship was full of the sound of his gasps and moans and screams, until he had come more times he could count, until Lord Hater was a delirious mess underneath him swearing he was dry. 

"Come on, Sir, please. Just one more time." Peepers could barley talk. He was right on the edge of something big and he needed Hater to help him. "Please, Sir, for me. Just one last time, please?" The little watchdog was picking up speed, getting closer. "Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please, Hater, please---"

Without waiting for him to finish, Hater bucked, just once, hard into Peepers. 

It was exactly what they needed. 

"HATER!!" 

Peepers scream echoed around the Skullship as Hater Grabbed the wooden sides of the commanders bed and came with a thousand volts of electricity. 

When it was all over, Peepers crawled up closer to Haters face, giving him one last kiss before curling up beside him and falling asleep.

******************

"Alright, all of yesterday's cloths are in the wash?"

"Yes."

"And the sheets off my bed?"

"I've already told you a hundred times, yes!" Hater whined. "Besides, it's your room, why aren't you doing it?" 

"Because, Sir, I'm the one driving the Skullship to pick up the rest of your army. We're already late as it is because not only did we sleep late, but you are incapable of putting in the right amount of detergent." 

And so the rest of the trip to pick up the watchdogs was full of back and forth banter. It didn't annoy Peepers in the slightest, for once. He had never felt better, actually. After finally getting exactly what he needed, and Hater as a boyfriend too, he was practaclly glowing.

The other watchdogs noticed it too and once they were picked up from their home planet, whispers started going around about how their commander was immune to the mating season and managed to get stuff done while the others were "busy". 

None of them seemed to know the truth, which was fine by Peepers. In fact, nobody seemed to catch on at all. 

That was until the first meeting was called. After explaining business, Peepers asked if anyone had any questions. Only one watchdog raised their hand.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Uh, yeah, Commander? Ever since we've come back I've noticed.......why does your room smell like burning wood?"

Peepers blanched.


End file.
